Lower back pain is a common problem for many patients across the world. Frequently, lower back pain can not be fully treated, and can only be managed through pain therapy treatments such as medication or massage therapy. In more extreme situations, doctors can provide pain therapy by applying radiofrequency energy to the spine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,739 to Sluijter teaches a radiofrequency device that can be inserted into a spinal structure to heat and kill nerve structures and deliver pain relief. Unfortunately, such a technique can be indiscriminate in its destruction and can greatly harm the patient even if used by a skilled surgeon. Sluijter '739 and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
A further study, published in “Radiofrequency ablation in the management of spinal pain” (C2I2 Volume IV, Issue 1, pub. April 2006), has demonstrated that pulsed radiofrequency energy can be used to minimize the damage done to the spinal column and still be effective at treating pain. However, the current apparatus and method for delivering such radiofrequency energy uses a short, straight SMK disposable catheter which requires an operation to open a large wound around the area of the treatment site for the catheter. Not only can the patient become infected during such an operation, but some intervertebral discs may not have adequate space between them for the catheter to maneuver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,242 to Fung teaches an electrode catheter that can be guided to send radiofrequency energy to a spinal nerve treatment site, however, such a large catheter also requires the medical professional to open a large wound in the patient's back for surgery before the catheter can be used. A larger wound exposes the patient to more surgical complications and extends the recovery time of patients from recovering from the ablation process.
Thus, there is still a need for improved systems and methods of delivering pulsed radiofrequency energy.